


【授权翻译】我以我心映照你

by Jonnayoly



Category: Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Magical Realism, Magical!Eddy, literal metaphors
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnayoly/pseuds/Jonnayoly
Summary: 瞧，陈家有个秘密，他们有不死之身。不是说他们像指环王里的精灵族一样，不是，他们在魔法生物里拥有相对平均的寿命。这些人的生命和他们的心有关，只要心平安无事，他们就性命无虞，任何别的东西都不能伤到。唯一需要关心的是他们的本质，那颗始终环绕在他们周围，随着现在、过去和将来的一切跳动的小小的光球——他们的心。听起来似乎是个简单的任务：照顾好你的心则万事大吉。但Eddy的心总是惹麻烦，根本不管他的想法，到处乱跑，在各种糟糕的场景搞砸一切，随便和陌生人粘在一起，或者老是和他玩捉迷藏。简直是个移动的痛苦制造机。Belle是今天晚上第一个发现不对劲的人。“Eddy，你的心呢？” 她问。“我弄丢了。”他嘟囔道。“你说什么？”“我把它弄丢了，”他重复道，脸红得更厉害了。“它躲到另一个人袖子里不肯出来，它根本不听我的话，一点也不想跟我回来。”Belle，作为一位善解人意的姐姐，她狂笑着跑下了楼梯。“妈妈，妈妈！你绝对不会相信的哈哈哈哈哈！”My heart fluttering against your skin by kagme
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My heart fluttering against your skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642592) by [kagme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagme/pseuds/kagme). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我昨天晚上失眠了所以我写了这个xD 
> 
> 下一章已经基本写完了，我只用重新读一下就行，或许稍微改改一些部分。
> 
> 我想我昨天是在推特上看到了一个小段子，他们中的一个需要心脏移植而唯一配型合适的是另一个人（）所以我就想：“嘿，如果Eddy真就字面意思上在Brett身上丢了自己的心呢，当然不是说心脏移植的那种？”
> 
> 所以就有了这个。
> 
> 我一口气写完了所有东西，希望你们喜欢。
> 
> 谢谢Ria的beta，我写完不到十五分钟她就改完了，佩服她！
> 
> （昨天搞完了这篇，快乐！）

I.

他不小心弄丢它的时候只有十三岁。

他的心总是有四处乱飞的坏习惯，在他走路的时候跳到别人肩上玩，在他妈妈生气的时候溜到床底下躲起来，或者是在他尴尬的时候羞耻地逃到一边。

“无心之失，情不自禁”，对他来说，都是字面意义上的真事儿。

所以当他走进周五那节数学辅导教室的时候，他毫不意外地看着他的心像只欢乐的狗狗撒着欢儿扑向路过的每一个陌生人一样飞向另一个男生。小小的光球比指甲盖还小，在光线充足的教室里几乎看不见它的踪影。

Eddy小声咒骂着追着它跑，试图赶在任何人注意到这个闪闪发光的小球之前把它抓回自己的口袋。

“快回来你个小混蛋！”

就差一点点，他的手指已经碰到一个边——

男生转过身来看着他，挑了挑眉。他的心也随之稍微转向Eddy，飞速钻进这个陌生人的衬衫之前还来得及送了他一个嘲讽的微笑。

“你好？”

男生带着牙套，眼睛上架着一副土气的眼镜，留着蘑菇头，身材瘦小，看起来不该有多么吓人。然而他的语气充满自信，黑色的眼睛坦荡直视着他，毫无羞涩之意，这让Eddy感觉有点局促不安。

“哦，呃，你好。那个我——”他要怎么才能在不暴露自己的同时拯救一下眼前的情况？“我能坐这儿吗？”他指指那个人右边的座位。

“当然可以，朋友，座位是公用的。”

他尬笑了两声坐下来，眼见着自己的心在男生右袖筒里穿来穿去，玩得不亦乐乎。

“我，呃嗯——我忘带笔了，你能不能，能不能借我一下——就今天？”

那个男生眉毛挑的更高了，带着难以置信的微笑轻轻摇了摇头。

“你认真的吗？忘记带笔来 ** _学校_** ？”

“我记性特别差，”他试图维护自己所剩无几的尊严，为自己真的说出来了而感到有点羞耻。“不过我不是笨蛋（啦）。”

他今天根本没忘带笔——都是编的，好让那个男生伸出胳膊，他的心在藏在那里，也许他可以利用这个机会把它抓回来——好吧但这不意味着这事儿以前就没发生过。

“放松，放松，我也没说你是啊。给，别忘了一会还我，不然我妈会杀了我的。”

他递给他一支蓝色的圆珠笔。

用的左手。

Eddy拼命咬着嘴唇憋住了脏话，勉强憋出了一个“谢谢”。

“顺便，我叫Brett。”另一个男生对他笑了笑。

“Eddy，”他心烦意乱地回答，盯着那个依偎在男生右手腕上的小光球。

如果他找个借口抓一下他的手腕，说不定他就能在不引起对方注意的情况下把它抓回来。

“你为什么一直盯着我的手看？上面有松香吗？”Brett把手指举到眼前，皱着眉头审视一番。

这个抬手惊动了Eddy的心，让它钻进了衬衫深处，等Eddy能再次看见它的时候他的心已经在Brett的臂弯处微微发亮了。

该死，这下好了，除非他把手伸进男生的袖子里，不然根本碰不到它。

“你拉小提琴吗？”他问，一半是想转移Brett的注意力，不让那个小球在他的皮肤上滚来滚去，另外也是真的很感兴趣。

很高兴知道他自己不是这个年龄段唯一一个对古典乐感兴趣的人。

“对。”Brett开始微笑，突然间他看起来顺眼多了。

“啊，我也是！”

“亚裔父母。哈？”

*

Brett朝他挥了挥手。

“下周见，我猜？”

“下周见！”Eddy的回答可能有点过于热情，它还沉浸在刚才的交流留下的暖洋洋的感觉中不能自拔。

Eddy没多少朋友，虽然有点难以启齿，但Brett开怀的笑声和欢乐的的对话是他这一整周难得的高光时刻。

当他在停车场等妈妈来接的时候脸上仍然挂着还没褪去的微笑。

接着，他的脸色唰地变白。

他被愉快的闲聊分了心，完全忘记了自己坐到Brett身边的初衷。

现在，另一个男生已经走了，Eddy的心还安安稳稳地腻在他的衬衫里。

*

瞧，陈家有个秘密，他们有不死之身。

不是说他们像指环王里的精灵族一样，不是。他们在魔法生物里拥有相对平均的寿命，他们的生命和他们的心有关，只要心平安无事，他们就性命无虞，任何别的东西都不会能杀死他们。Eddy从屋顶上摔下来却毫发无伤；他妈妈被车撞倒而只是抱怨了一下散落在地上的购物袋；他姐姐被没关好的钢琴盖砸了手指，而当她惊奇地举起它们的时候，手指上面甚至连道瘀伤都没有。

唯一需要关心的是他们的本质，那颗始终环绕在他们周围，随着现在、过去和将来的一切跳动的小小的光球，他们的心。

听起来似乎是个简单的任务：照顾好你的心则万事大吉。

但Eddy的心总是惹麻烦，根本不管他的想法，到处乱跑，在各种糟糕的场景搞砸一切，随便和陌生人粘在一起，或者老是和他玩捉迷藏。简直是个移动的痛苦制造机。

他们全家都笑话他。真的，还能有谁必须不断追着自己的心跑来跑去，只为了它不会搞乱周围的一切？还能有谁根本就 ** _忘记了_** 这回事，而想起来的时候自己的心却已经跟着一个自己连姓什么都不知道的陌生人跑了？

Belle是今天晚上第一个发现不对劲的人。

“Eddy，你的心呢？” 她问，她的心乖乖地悬在肩膀上——Eddy羡慕地盯着它。

“我弄丢了。”他嘟囔道。

“你说什么？”

“我把它弄丢了，”他重复道，脸红得更厉害了。“它掉进某人的袖子里不出来了，我没法把它弄回来。它根本不听我的话，一点也不想跟我回来。”

而Belle，作为一位善解人意的姐姐，她狂笑着跑下了楼梯。

“妈妈，妈妈！你绝对不会相信的哈哈哈哈哈！”

*

他被妈妈狠狠的骂了一顿粗心大意，非常惨，惨到Belle都有点后悔，偷偷推给他半份甜点以示无声的歉意。

“你最好赶紧把它拿回来，”第二天，在乐团排练的地方放下他的过程中妈妈一直在责备他。

他听话地点点头，不费功夫去解释到下周五他才能再次见到Brett。就假装他这几天就能在什么地方把它找回来吧，让他妈妈别再担心。希望Belle能帮他打个掩护，让她的心在他身边溜一圈糊弄一下爸妈，直到他找回自己的心。

然后他走了进去，内心充满了恐惧。

每个人看起来都那么年长——有的人还有胡子。他咬了咬嘴唇，抱着琴盒的手微微发抖，感觉到社恐正在吞噬他的呼吸。

“哦！你是数学辅导班上那个人！”有人惊呼。

他转头看向面朝舞台的那排椅子，不敢相信自己的运气这么好。

竟然是他！

那个带着他的心走掉的男生！ 

就是他，挨着他爸爸坐在那里，腿上放着琴盒，看起来和Eddy一样欣喜若狂。

他甚至不用和妈妈说谎了，他想，而当他看到正在Brett耳后漂浮的光球之后，他的笑容变得更加灿烂。

当他半跑半走地奔向他的时候忍不住蹦了两下。

“哦，看来你已经认识什么人了，很好。”Brett的爸爸笑着说，“那我把时间给你们两个吧，排练愉快。”

Eddy已经尽力去礼貌地回应，但是他的目光粘在了另一个男孩头上，被他的心在他头顶跳来跳去的模样夺去了注意力。

“你没还我圆珠笔，”他爸爸一走出听力范围Brett就开口说。

“可是你也没还我的——”他刹住车。

“你的？”

“没什么，忘了它。”

“你很奇怪，兄弟。”

这话比预想中还难听。他的心暗淡了一秒，然后毫不情愿地慢吞吞回到Eddy身上。尽管有点受伤，但他还是松了一口气，它还是自己回来了。

“嘿，别误会，能和你说话很开心，我是说好的那种奇怪。”

Brett的声音中带着一丝慌乱，Eddy懂了；他们是这里唯二两个同龄人，如果在一片成年人的海洋里和自己仅剩的同龄人处不好关系，那就尴尬了。他得确保自己不会被乐团里唯一同龄人认为他是个混蛋然后陷入彻底的孤立境地。

但他的心显然没懂，高高兴兴地被哄了过去，跳着芭蕾奔向Brett，在他的脖子上蹭了蹭，打了个滚，消失在他的衬衣领子里。

“你这个白痴！”Eddy傻眼了，被自己的心蠢到这种操作真的存在吗。

“什么？”Brett瞪大了眼睛，挠了挠脖子，大概是被小球蹭到了，有点痒。Eddy心差点就被捏碎，打着转飞到Brett头发上。

“没事，抱歉。我在自言自语，说我自己是个白痴因为，呃——因为我忘了还你笔。”

“哦，那个，”Brett笑了，“别担心兄弟，我就是逗你玩，什么时候你想起来还我就行。”

“嗯……”

“你说我也有你的东西？”

“没——没有，没事。”Eddy放弃了，心累地看了一眼他的心，这家伙在一根黑色的发丝上欢快地荡着秋千，根本不屑给他一个眼神。

如果不是这会导致他当场死亡，他一定会立刻冲上去捏死那个天杀的小混蛋。

*

直到最后他也没能把它拿回来。

他什么办法都试过了；当它停在Brett的手指上玩耍的时候假装随意地抓住他的手，当他停在那里的时候状若无意地拨开他的头发，在Brett戴着耳机的时候低声说着不引人注意的威胁，试图把它吓唬回来。

Brett一开始不太适应这种频繁的碰触，但很快就无动于衷了，也许他觉得Eddy就是这样的人。

最尬的是他妈妈决定亲自动手，然后请Brett来他们家吃饭。当她不停地拍Brett的肩膀面不改色地说那里有蚊子的时候，连Eddy的心都羞愧地暗了几分，更别提在它躲进衬衣领子里的时候她假装不小心，把汤一股脑撒到Brett身上并敦促他去换一件Eddy的衬衫的时候。

他尬到之后的一年都没敢再请Brett来他家一次。

当他在Brett家里留宿的时候，他曾想，我一定能把它抓回来。Brett的父母在自己儿子的床边给他安了另一张床垫。而且他计划等Brett一睡着就从他被子里把那个正在嘲讽他的小光球抓出来。这一刻，他确定一定以及肯定，他和他的心之间打响了一场看谁先低头的没有硝烟的战役。

他的计划最终搁浅，因为他俩聊了一晚上天，谁都没睡着。

高中快毕业的时候，Eddy彻底放弃了，决定就留在Brett身边，等着他的心厌倦这场“小小的战争”。

*

他跟着他去了很多地方。

去街头表演。

去音乐学院。

去他自己毫不关心的社团。

去音乐营。

去做TwoSet。

直到那一刻之前，他都已经忘记了他跟着Brett的初衷。

直到他差点死掉的那一刻。

*

他早该想到会发生这样的事，但Brett在不知不觉中总是把他的心照顾得很好，Eddy也就放下了心。

然后事情发生了。

大学里压力很大，他们恨不得夜以继日地练习，如果Eddy不是不死之身，他很可能会因为过度练习而受伤。

琴房里弥漫着一股异味，夜幕已经降临；他们都很疲劳，也很烦躁。Brett还是没能搞定伊萨伊六那段快板，每次失误都让他的情绪越发低迷。

“你最后一次的A低了，”Eddy小声说，专心试验不同的指法，试图找出一种最舒服的。

“我知道！”Brett厉声说，“不用你对我搞砸的每一件事都做出详细解释好吗，绝对音感先生！”

Eddy皱了皱眉，觉得自己不该承受Brett的怒火。

“嘿，别冲我来，好吗，是你先要我帮你听着的（peer review）好吗？如果你要这样的话，我先走了，你自己烂着去吧。”

这话说的也很不成熟，但他太累了，不在乎了。他把琴盒拍上，准备回宿舍睡觉。

但和平常一样，他的心是个敏感的白痴；可能是感觉到了好友的烦躁，它试图蹭到他身上，在他的胳膊上晃来晃去，投下一片轻柔的光亮，在昏暗的房间里格外明显。

Eddy的呼吸都停了，Brett只要一低头就能看到它。

但他没有，当他看着自己最好的朋友走出房间，眼睛里除了怒火没有别的东西。

“是啊，绝了，跑路吧Eddy，反正你也不用练琴，哈？”他大声说，摇晃着胳膊，试图拜托它试图安抚他而在他胳膊上留下的刺痒感。

然后他一手拍了上去。

太快了，对Eddy还是他的心来说都太快以至于根本没来得及做出任何反应。

疼痛攥住了他，某种他从未经历过也根本没有概念的疼痛砸在他身上，好像他整个人都被一辆蒸汽压路机压扁了，活像他全身上下的每一根骨头都在同一时间断掉。

他甚至没法尖叫，肺叶已经碎了，声带也被碾碎了。

他眼前最后看见的一幕是他的心——小小的昏黄一点——掉在地上，还有Brett惊慌失措的脸。

也是他在医院睁开眼睛看到的第一件事。

“对不起，对不起，”他最好的朋友在他的病床旁边不停掉泪。

“不是你的错，”Eddy撒了个慌，这次他的心也罕见地同意了他的说法，在Brett外套褶皱里虚弱地闪着光。

*

他一度曾找回了自己的心，在Brett去悉尼交响乐团的时候。

Eddy没能跟去。

他尽力了，但他的心花了太久才好起来，差不多一年后才恢复了曾经的光泽和活力——几乎一年后Eddy才得以离开轮椅，重新拉琴。他现在知道了，在他十三岁他的心始终到处乱飞的时候，为什么他妈妈那么忧心忡忡。这就是风险所在，只消愤怒的一拍，就是死亡。

而现在他只能眼睁睁地看着他的朋友飞走。当他站在机场必须告别的时候，他的脑海中涌上来了一个疯狂的想法，想知道这个小光球会不会跟着Brett上飞机。

它没有。

它疯狂地飞来飞去，在Eddy和Brett消失在其后得登机口之间来回穿梭，引得几个旁观者怀疑自己的眼睛是不是出了问题。它不明白为什么Eddy允许他们之间存在这么远得距离。直到最后，它还是留在了Eddy身边，躲在它的口袋里，温顺地仿佛一直如此。

从他的心第一次离他而去，到现在为止已经快十年了，他的心一直萦绕在这个戴着眼镜，留着蘑菇头，数学辅导坐在他左边的男生身上。起初是处于挑衅和叛逆，渐渐地变成了习惯和关心。

现在它回来了。

讽刺的是，当他的心终于回到了它应该回到的地方，却只觉得一片空虚。他曾花了那么长的时间试图抓住它，计划过各种疯狂的举动去捉住它，他与Brett的整个关系都是因为他要找回他的心。

它只是——在那儿。

妈妈喜极而泣，爸爸松了一口气，就连姐姐好像也为此高兴。他明白，那件事发生之后他们都很担心，他们希望他的心能安稳地呆在一个地方，不要面临再次受伤的风险。

可每天早上醒来，看到那个明亮的小球轻轻地趴在身边的枕头上，他的胸口都痛的发抖，本该感到充实的地方只剩空荡。

*

他还是习惯了，一段时间之后。但他的一部分仍然躁动不安。

所以，在一次聚会中，他的心再一次四处撒欢——比它的主人更像喝醉了——而且开始在大学校友那长长的黑发中玩耍，在长笛手温柔的呼吸中飘荡的时候，他几乎感到一阵解脱。

好像事情本该如此。

就好像他可以假装如此，如果他早上起床的时候看不见它，事情就根本没变，它仍然在用某种方式烦着Brett，就好像过去的十多年里一样。

但随即他想起了那种感觉，在他最好的朋友充满了怒火的一拍之间，破碎成满地碎片。

所以离开之前，他忍住了羞涩。

“你的头发里有东西。”他用他所能表现住来的最迷人的微笑对她说。

然后他拿走了藏在那里的心，就这样，如此容易。他一直把它抓在自己身边，直到他足够信任她。

*

一切都不一样了。有时候他的心会趁Toni不注意停在她肩膀上，或者在他们睡着的时候依偎在她身边，但是它从未 ** _停留_** 。他不用费尽心思只为找回来，它总是会回来的，像他遇到Brett之前一样。

*

“嘿兄弟！”

“嘿，”Eddy瘫在朋友的怀抱里，疲倦到说不出话来。

Brett笑着拍了拍他的背。

“快去休息，我们一会再拍。”

“我很想休息一会但没时间了，现在就得拍，一会我还要去见Toni。”

“哦她也在？你应该邀请她过来的。”

“不用了，我们定了酒店，她这回已经过去练琴了，因为不想打扰我们。”

**_顺便给我的心当当保姆_** ，这句他没说出口。Toni不知道它一直陪着她，他的心在她身边的时候更小心翼翼，更注意躲藏，但至少在他俩拍视频的时候这个烦人的小光求不会打扰他们。

他从好友的怀抱里挣扎起来，蹒跚地奔向客厅，欣赏着悉尼歌剧院投在水面上的倒影。虽然来来回回的奔波很劳累，但来Brett在悉尼的地方值得这些付出。

他看到Brett躺在沙发上的小提琴，打了个哈欠。

“Bro，把你的琴放到琴盒里好吗，想象一下万一你坐——Brett？”

“嗯？”

他最好的朋友猛地回过神来，显得有些失落。

“怎么了？”Eddy问。

“我——没事，没事了。你说得对，我先把琴收起来，免得它受伤。”

他一直扫视着Eddy的身边，就是不直接看他。

“好吧……我得去上个厕所然后喝点咖啡，然后我们就可以拍我们上次说的那些点子了。”

“当然！”Brett勉强笑了笑。

看到他如此失态是很奇怪的，但Eddy决定把这件事抛到脑后，也许他只是太累了，要是第二天Brett还是这么奇怪他再问问吧。

Brett一直表现得很奇怪，但Eddy太忙了，以至于根本忘了提起这件事。

*

他的心就像一只小小的，金色的狗狗一样，除了一点，它唯一认可效忠的主人是Brett。

Eddy发誓，就在他呼吸地这当会儿，它已经绕着他最好的朋友的手转圈圈，在他的指关节旁边徘徊，丝毫不介意会不会被看到或者碰到。

已经很久了，他都几乎忘了Brett还在他身边的时候它沦陷的有多快。

他们有个众筹计划要一起组织，有个共同的生活会一起规划，但他好像又回到了十三岁的时候——一边试图抓住在他身边飞来飞去触手可及的小球，一边对Brett说的每句话都点头。

他也不是不生气，这家伙始终没有克服对他最好的朋友奇怪的痴迷，但至少Brett回到了他的生活里——确确实实地回来了——所以他猜也许他该闭嘴享受生活，迟点再去担心这家伙的安危。

*

在他们第二次世界巡演之后，隔离期之前的某天，Eddy终于想明白了这件事。

它真相早就隐藏在数不清的细节里，而现在全都摊在他的眼前。真相藏在很多时刻之间，当他喜欢看到他的心藏在他最好的朋友头发里的时候，当它躲在他最好的朋友的喉咙旁边而这让他更加温暖时候，还有最重要的，当他 ** _根本没办法停止微笑_** 的时候。

当他看着Brett，仅仅只是看着他本人而忽略他周围的一切甚至有时连他的心也一起忽略掉的时候。

在他看不到身边的光球，却感觉更加安全，因为知道它正跟着Brett在几条街外的奶茶店的时候。

所以他终于明白了为什么它在他最好的朋友再次出现在他生活中的那一刻就紧紧黏住他再也不放手的原因。

不是为了惹恼Eddy，也不是因为它喜欢四处撒欢。

只是因为爱。

而Eddy甚至都没试图阻止。

*

自从他们一起搬到新加坡之后，总是有这样的事情发生，Eddy不知道是它的心会跟着他的眼光移动，还是他的目光一定随心而走。

他能感觉到自己的目光在好友的脖子上徘徊，凝视着那颗小痣，就在他领口边缘，在他苍白的肌肤上刺得扎眼。

想咬上一口。

这念头几乎还没完全成型他的心——这个放荡的小混蛋——就立刻从Brett口袋里溜出来，在那颗痣上蹭来蹭去。 ** _你看，我就能这么做，因为我才不像你那样畏畏缩缩_** ——它就差这么说了。

有时候是另外一种，他会用眼角的余光窥探自己的这颗小光球在Brett的手腕上跳来跳去的样子，他在拉琴，双眼紧闭。然后Eddy就根本控制不了自己的目光追着它的踪迹，眼看着它投下的光影照亮他最好的朋友优雅的手指 ，纤细的骨骼，有力的关节，修剪得很整齐的指甲……

“你为什么一直盯着我的手看？还有松香？”Brett的声音把他拉出了他的白日梦。

这句话让他想起十五年前，笑了起来。Brett明白过来的那一刻也很好笑：他的表情从困惑立刻变成了恍然大悟。

然后他们没忍住一起哈哈大笑起来。

“我记得我说过这句话！”Brett笑着说，“很久以前了，该死，我就不信你还记得！”

“那是一场意义重大的会面，”Eddy打趣说。

“我不觉得你后来有把那支笔还给我。”

**_可你也没把我的心还给我啊_ ** **_……_ **

“我就知道你会这么小气，十五年之后问我要一根笔，”他反而这么说。

“我可没问你要，嘿。”

“这倒是，”他笑了，“反正我早就弄丢了。”

他们互相盯着对方看了一会，在Brett伸手挠了挠胡茬并终于移开目光的时候，Eddy感觉脸都差点笑僵了。他摆弄着他的小提琴，放在桌子上，又拿起来，放进了琴盒里。

Eddy看着他坐立不安的样子，心中的担心渐渐增长。每次Brett紧张的时候都没好事。

“你知道我没疯，对吧？”

“这是什么白痴问题？”

“我就当你说是了，”他深吸一口气，仍然不肯直视Eddy的眼睛。“我，呃——我有件事要告诉你。之前就该告诉你的，但是一开始我觉得我疯了，后来又怕你觉得我疯了。”

“Bro，”Eddy抓着他的肩膀，看着他的心在Brett后脑勺一闪而过。“怎么了？”

Brett咬了咬下唇，转过身，尽可能温柔地伸出双手，把那个小光球拢在手心。

“你能看见这个吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们觉得怎么样？喜欢这个幻想故事吗？  
> 下一篇会在本周末和MeloMania的下一章一起发布，我现在处于疯狂写作的狂潮中。
> 
> （是的本周末会发这篇文的下一章翻译，但是Melo要等圣诞节一起啦~）


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个小短文的第二部分和第三部分：）  
> 谢谢大家的评论，我整个周末都很开心：D  
> 和平时一样，再次感谢Ria的beta<3

# II.

要知道，Brett有个秘密。

在他十四岁那年发生了两件很重要的事情。

其一，他遇见了他最好的朋友。

其二，他发现自己被一个小精灵缠住了。

*

“所以你竟然 ** _是_** 真的，”他看着手中这个看起来很脆弱的小光球，敬畏地小声说。

这东西曾经在他眼角的余光里多次一闪而过——一道闪光，一刹那的错觉，一瞬间的光影变换。连着几个月都能看到这东西，他甚至怀疑自己的眼睛出了问题，让爸妈带他去查了查视力。

然而除了越来越严重的近视以外，检查结果一切正常。

这件事一直在他的脑子里挥之不去，可他那位奇奇怪怪的好朋友以及他更奇怪的家人占据了他全部的头脑，以至于并没有留下多少好好思考这东西的余地。他忙于练琴，忙于学业，忙于应对Eddy，因而无暇他顾——尤其只是眼角余光瞥见一闪而过的光影，或者皮肤上偶尔才出现的刺痒。

Eddy……好听点说，Eddy和他曾经见过的任何人都不一样。他脸上总是带着某种神情，好像哪怕任何一个微不足道的傻瓜对他说任何一点最不值一提的坏话，都能让他的眼睛立马汪起一包泪；好像他宁愿把自己打包埋进爪哇国的某个地洞里也不要和陌生人搭话。但就是这样的Eddy，却经常突然抓住Brett 的手，突然抱住他，或者突然弄乱他的头发，这些不同寻常的举止如此热切，而这总是让 Brett感觉自己的心像被鞭子抽了一下子。

而最近，这种情况愈演愈烈。每一次不经意的肢体接触都让他感到心里一刺，非常怪异。当他在对方的拥抱中下意识地屏住呼吸，试图用缺氧放慢自己的心跳——并没有什么效果，这时候他就会很快推开 Eddy，脸上摆出一副被惹恼的样子，假装有被冒犯到。

他花了整整三年才明白这到底是因为什么。

在他十七岁那年，坐在床边，扯着头发。

“该死，”他没法停下来，“真tmd该死。”

因为他现在懂了为什么会对好友的举动迷恋又困扰，为什么好友的嘴唇和手指会出现在自己最沉最深的梦里，为什么一扫到二重奏的乐谱就不自觉地露出微笑。

“我爱上他了，”他自言自语，声音如此之轻，几乎听不到自己的声音，胸膛里的心跳声几乎震耳欲聋。

他有点想哭。

就在这个时候，有什么东西蹭过他的胳膊，他大叫一声跳了起来，准备拍掉爬到床上的任何虫子。

罪魁祸首是个小光球。

一个小小的，指甲盖那么大的小光球，摸起来奇怪的柔软，而且非常非常温暖。

他知道这是什么。

他知道这就是从十四岁就一直跟着他的小精灵。

而出一些不知名的原因，它决定不再躲藏。

*

起初他以为自己疯了，他的脑子凭空捏造了整件事，企图忘记自己爱上了最好的朋友这个事实。

“我甚至都不知道你到底是个什么东西？”他问，划着第八篇关于神话传说的维基文章，此时他本该做题准备期末考试。今天是日本的精怪物语——他已经依次查过中国，澳洲，印度还有欧洲的各类神话故事。“光球太常见了，你可能是好多东西……”

他叹了口气，揉揉眼睛，用手指轻轻推了推那个小光球。

“要是你想一直跟着我，也许我该给你起个名字。算下来，你跟着我多久了，有四年了吗？不过有言在先，我特别不擅长取名。你觉得精灵球怎么样（Spirit Ball）？不行，听起来像某种攻击招数，嗯——小亮（Little Light）？该死，一点想象力都没有。小光（Lighty）？好吧，就叫小光了。”

他把维基百科的页面关掉了——点用没有——然后倒在椅子上，伸出手，当小光球在他的指关节上跳来跳去的时候打了个哈欠。

“就我所知，你甚至都不一定是真的，小光。”

它开始生气地上下移动，明显被这句话激怒了，Brett笑着举起双手表示投降。

“好了好了，别生气，嘿，我收回这句话。”

“你在跟谁说话？”他弟弟的脑袋从门后冒出来，怀疑地眯起眼睛。

“出去，我学习呢，”他撒了个谎。

他用余光瞥见小光害怕地躲在他的膝边。

“所以你在跟你自己说话。”

“我在——我在打电话呢。”

“和女朋友？”

“你就不能TMD别来烦我？”

“妈！Brett吼我！”他弟弟向楼梯下面喊道。

Brett吸了口气，闭上眼睛。

上帝，好想见Eddy。

他感觉到小光在桌子下面轻轻推了一下他的手指，笑了。

*

而对Eddy隐瞒此事让他有点烦躁。

他们无话不谈——音乐，成绩，家庭，缺点，抱负。

只有两件事他始终深藏在心——他的感情，还有那个萦绕在他身边的小精灵。

他也曾想过要讲出来，但每次他试图张嘴，口中的舌头总会变成铅块，胸中的心跳总是震耳欲聋，而最后他说不出口。

Eddy意识到了有什么东西不对劲，一秒钟都不到——就靠那点似是而非的坦白，当然也不得不提一嘴Brett糟糕的掩饰技巧——他最好的朋友可真TMD聪明。

“你也不用 ** _什么事_** 都告诉我，”他翻了个白眼，他们正在大学门口的奶茶店猛灌一公升的珍珠奶茶。“不用强迫自己说出来，每个人都有权保留自己的秘密。”

“是吗？你有什么需要隐瞒的，Eddy？”Brett揶揄地说，试图把注意力从自己身上引开。

他最好的朋友只是哼了一声，朝Brett脖子的方向撇了一眼，小光正惬意地蜷缩在那里休息。就在那疯狂的一瞬间，他差点以为Eddy看到了它。但很快他的目光就掠过了它，转向Brett的脸，挑了挑眉。

“这取决于你对我的性癖（kinks）有多宽容咯。”

“并不想知道，快闭嘴。”（“Gross."）

*

二十一岁那年，Brett遭遇了一生中最糟糕的惊吓。

一次争吵之后，他最好的朋友躺在医院的病床上，而他的精灵朋友奄奄一息，光线每一秒都愈发暗淡。

他俩已经和他共度了七年的时光，光是想想会同时失去他们的可能他都怕得要死。

病房里静悄悄的，除了他的呼吸声就只能听见监控器的嘟嘟声。他不记得自己在这里呆了多久；等救护车，等医生，大厅里挤满了焦虑的人群，终于有位医生来到Eddy的床边。他手机已经电量耗尽彻底死机，但墙上的时钟告诉他现在是凌晨四点。

悔恨和愧疚在他的内心翻腾，撕扯着他的内脏，啃噬着他的皮肤。

“对不起，”他对着Eddy的手小声说，“对不起，”他对着小光小声说，试图把它埋在外套的褶皱里捂暖。

然后Eddy睁开了眼睛。

“不是你的错，”他嘟囔着说，在药物作用下显得语无伦次。

Brett知道这是个谎言，但能听到Eddy的声音让他松了一口气，涌起一股亲他的冲动。

“我爱你，”当Eddy再次沉入梦乡的时候他轻声说。

他眼角的余光扫过小光，发现它稍微明亮了一点点。

*

他尽力照料，想让他们两个恢复如初。Eddy还好说，他只需要在他周围活跃气氛，陪着他，给他买奶茶，慢慢地他的身体就会渐渐恢复健康。

可小光球呢？

你要如何治疗一个精灵？

所以他只是试着让它保持温暖，温柔地抚摸它，让它窝在自己的颈窝里休息，他知道它以前很喜欢在哪里睡午觉。他会在半夜没人的时候悄悄和它说话，悄声耳语温和的安慰和所有小秘密，但最后总是不可避免地说起Eddy。

一定有什么生效了，因为随着时间的流逝，那个小小的光球越闪越亮，直到它变回原来那个烦人的撒欢小狗的模样。他感觉每一天每一秒钟都呼吸着愉快，因为不光是小精灵，Eddy也恢复了健康，摆脱了轮椅，再一次拿起小提琴。

他说服了自己，他们会没事的。

*

他已经有所怀疑好一段时间了，但在搬去悉尼的时候事情才变得显而易见。

一个人。

“我能克服这个，”他说服自己信了这话，一边把家具搬进新的公寓。“如果我们不必每天见面，总会好起来的。”

但当他关上灯，手边通常会亮起一团的地方此时漆黑一片，他只感觉到加倍的孤独。小光没有跟着他上飞机，这是十年来它第一次丢下他独自一人。

接连躺过的躯体温暖了床单，他心底的空虚却始终挥之不去。

而在Eddy的一次拜访之后，他再也不能对这种感觉视而不见。

他猜过小光不曾跟来的原因，也许它是某个寄居在布里斯班的精灵（地缚灵？），也许是这样，也许是那样，也是它就是抛弃了他，因为那差点让它灰飞烟灭的一拍不可饶恕。

但那天Eddy来了，满脸笑容，吵吵闹闹，浑身冒着傻气。

而小光就跟在他身后。

“很高兴见到你，”早上煮咖啡的时候他摸了摸他的老朋友，此时Eddy还在他房间的第二张床上呼呼大睡。他情不自禁地微笑起来，“我真的很想你，你这个烦人的小光球。”

这个小东西不停地旋转着，在他的头发里钻来钻去，在他的头皮上挠痒痒。

Brett笑着靠在厨房的柜台上。

“我猜这意味着你不生我的气了。”

第一口咖啡烫到了舌头，他小声骂了两句。

“你和Eddy有某种联系，是不是？”他试探地问。“你不是什么别的无名之辈。”

小光躲在他的头发里不出来。

“我和你俩几乎同时相遇，你们同时奄奄一息，现在你们又同时出现在悉尼，这显然不是巧合。”

没有动静。

“你高兴不动弹就不动弹吧，我知道我是对的，”他翻了个白眼。“走吧，我们去叫Eddy起床。”

*

他从没搞明白Eddy和小光之间是怎样的联系。他最好的朋友总是表现出看不见悬浮在他周围的光球的样子，所以他也根本不知道该如何提起，更不知道这听起来会有多疯。

**_嘿，Eddy。我已经被同一个小精灵缠了十多年了，它很小但是奇怪地感情充沛，我给它起名叫小光。虽然我知道你从来没提过，但你是否知道什么关于它的消息？_ **

那是谎言，他知道这听起来有多疯，这显然是会被关进神经病院那个程度的疯狂。

*

他能很精确地指出自己最终濒临极限的具体时间。

不是Eddy告诉他自己在和别人约会的时候。

不是Eddy往来次数越来越稀疏的时候。

不是Eddy的短信越来越少，电话则更是慢慢寥寥无几的时候。

而是那次Eddy走进来，疲倦地快要融化在他的胳膊里，但他的身后什么都没有。没有小小的光球，没有撒欢的小精灵。

是当他四处张望却找不到任何一处藏在衣服里的异常闪光的时候。

是当他送Eddy去酒店，看到Toni下来接他们，而小光依偎在她的长发里的时候。

“抱歉，我得回去练琴，”他拒绝了情侣两个提出一起吃饭的提议，希望自己不要表现的太奇怪。

他没注意到小光从Toni的脑袋上朝他转过来的样子，回家的路上眼前一片模糊。他得一个人静静。

他仍然不知道Eddy和小光之间有什么联系，但心底有什么东西撕裂一样地疼，被取代的苦涩滋味毒哑了他的舌头。他下意识地知道这件事意义重大，同时失去他俩的恐惧沉甸甸在心里，绞紧了他的肠子。

*

真要花时间认真考虑的话，为了他在全世界传播古典乐的梦想而抛弃他的工作和公寓，其实并不是个多么容易做出的选择。

但每当他坐在镜头前—— ** _嘿，大家好，欢迎回到新一期双琴侠，我们有个好消息要宣布！双琴巡演！_** ——感觉到小光在他的脚踝上挠痒痒，和Eddy一起分享这个令人激动的好消息，他知道自己做出了正确的决定。

_*_

不知何时，他在明白了某件事，而这重塑了他的信心，让他的内心时刻沉淀着某种幸福的滋味。

Eddy是否跟别人约会不重要，小光是不是飞走也不重要，它飞到朋友身上也好，陌生人身上也罢，都不重要。

因为每当他们哈哈大笑地靠上椅背，每当他们隔着彼此的小提琴视线相交，每当他伴着小光温柔的光芒入睡，他都清楚自己是独一无二的那个。被取而代之的恐惧没有意义。

当然，他可能永远都没法用手轻抚他朋友的身体，咽下另一人唇边逸出的呻吟，但他甘愿忍受。

他们所拥有的一切如此美妙绝伦，远比那些微不足道的深夜里他偷来的幻想要独特的多。

# III.

“你管我的心叫小光？” Eddy吓得长大了嘴。

“小光是你的心？” Brett瞪大了眼睛。

“记得提醒我别让你给孩子起名字，”Eddy的鼻子烦躁地皱了一下。

“我打了你的心……”Brett的脸刷地变白了。“等等——这TM到底是什么意思？”

“不敢相信这么长时间以来你一直知道它的存在，”他最好的朋友还在自言自语，“早知如此可以省去我多少麻烦啊。”

“Eddy！该死的这到底是什么意思？”

小光还在他的手心，兴奋地嗡嗡作响，在指肚上跳来跳去，那触觉就像单纯的吻。

“我是某种拥有不死之身的不朽生物，”他最好的朋友瑟缩了一下。

“你大学的时候差点死了。”

“我是个非常脆弱的不朽生物。”

“哦，这逻辑真完美，”他摆出了一张面无表情的deadpan face。

“你闭嘴，你还管我的心叫小光呢。”

过了足足三秒他才意识到自己脸上挂满了笑容，而Eddy也回以微笑。

他感觉自己像个大傻瓜。

最后，他俩跑到沙发上，点了一份炸鸡，两杯奶茶，坐下来分享彼此的故事。

Brett并没全盘托出，他当然没说，那些不可言说的渴望被他牢牢埋在心底，自他十七岁起就怀有的浓烈感情没有一丝一毫可以被透露出来。所以他知道如何隐瞒事实，那就是只说该说的话，不该说的统统咽进肚子里。

Eddy 的故事里好像也有些许缺失，让人觉得他似乎有所隐瞒。

*

“我是个白痴，”凌晨三点，他恍然大悟。

小光从他的枕头旁边飘了起来，似乎是在鼓励他详细解释解释刚才的话。

“我真TMD是个白痴，”他掀开被子，“你字面意义上就是Eddy的心，”他捧着那颗光球，朝门口走去，“而你在那之后一直无条件地跟着我，”他三步并作两步跨进走廊，在公寓里另一间卧室门外站住，“然后他明确地告诉我，这件事只发生在我身上。”

他摇了摇头，一个人到底能有多瞎，说真的？

“我伤害了你，伤害了他，而你们都原谅了我。我真是世界上最糟糕透顶的白痴。”

“Dude，”呻吟声从Eddy的房间里传出来，“我听见你在我门口自言自语，这他m——”

Brett大踏步闯了进来，全然不顾他最好的朋友被吵醒的不悦；他半坐到床上，头发向四面八方支棱着，脸上还带着枕套的褶皱睡出来的痕迹，黑暗中只有小光投下的光亮给他领路。

“别拿我的心当手电筒用了，”Eddy叹了口气，带着生无可恋的表情放弃挣扎。

“你爱我。”

“什么？”

“你爱我，”Brett重复到，血管中的血液沸腾成喷涌的岩浆。

沉默弥漫在他们之间，一小节休止，Eddy的呼吸声越来越重，嘴唇开开合合。

在他的手上，小光越来越烫，他只得放开它以免皮肤被烫伤。

“你字面意义上太大了而我的心装不下那么多，”Eddy干巴巴地笑着，看着他的心疯狂旋转。“我认为这（它的行为）是个想当直接了当的答案。”

“我也爱你，”Brett心已经跳到嗓子眼里，而他只想把它掏出来送给Eddy，直接塞到他手里，这样他就能货真价实地 ** _拥有_** 它。这样它也能灼伤他的皮肤，明亮到让他盲目，让他永远不再孤身一人。这样Eddy不需要言语就能明白他的爱有多么浓郁。“自从——我不知道，很久了，感觉我生来就深陷爱河，向来如此，今后也不会改变。”

他的皮肤嗡嗡作响，每一个细胞都从沉睡中醒来，每一滴血液都在高声歌唱。

他伸手去抚摸Eddy的脸颊，手指却在颤抖，他最好的朋友一动不动，似乎连胸膛都被一口气冻住，只有视线在他脸上寻觅穿梭，比以往任何他们所面对过的时刻都令人恐惧。此时此刻，此情此景，现实远比他最最深切最最疯狂的幻想还要激烈疯狂十倍。

**_Do it_ ** **_，Brett，Just do it。_ **

所以他吻了他。

他的双手一直在颤抖，他抓住Eddy 的衬衫，剥开它，重塑它，品尝其下那个男人的滋味。然后是发丝之间的手——不像平时那样调皮地拍拍他的头——而是有意地梳理他的头发，让他靠的更近。然后是牙齿，衔着他的下唇，然后是下巴，耳朵，脖子，最后停在那颗小痣上。

而房间里突然变得明亮而刺目，他不得不闭上眼睛，即使这样光线也能透过眼睑刺得眼睛发白。

“这他m——”他哑声说，为只是一个简单的吻就让他呼吸沉重的事实感到有点羞耻。

单当他看清光源是什么的时候，那点羞耻很快就被忘的一干二净；Eddy的心疯狂地旋转着，燃烧着，将卧室照的亮如白昼。

“该死的，dude，你的心就像个小小的，愤怒的太阳，”他露齿一笑，“你说每次我亲你的时候它都会这样吗？”

Eddy没法掩饰脸上的红晕，因为他那颗叛逆的心正在他头上放射光芒。

“我不知道，顺便一提，万一你忘了呢，这是我们第一次接吻。”

“没错，是时候更正一下了。”

很快他们就发现，他们得买更厚的窗帘了。

*

Eddy很难定义他是否重新找回了他的心。

通常来说，它会和他呆在同一间屋子里——距离多远取决于具体情况。

它稍微听话了一点，不再四处乱跑，然后在随便什么地方失去踪迹。

然而从另一个角度看，他很清楚，如果他给它下了个命令，但Brett说了相反的话，这小混蛋甚至都不会假装它听见了他的话。

但他并不担心，因为Brett会用堪比呵护新生婴儿的耐心温柔对待它，对这个小光球比他的琴还要小心，尽管有时候也会开个玩笑，打趣地推推它。

所以，考虑到这一切，Eddy觉得，在这种情况下，失去一颗心比找回一颗心要好得多。

> Go check out [fishtofu15](https://www.instagram.com/fishtofu15/)'s [amazing art](https://www.instagram.com/p/CH28uGrgm6G/?igshid=12jxpuh78x1ld) for this fic!! She's so good!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：
> 
> 很温柔很可爱的一篇小短文，给大家讲个笑话，关于Lighty的翻译，我最开始想的其实不是小光，而是小明来着。包括光光，亮亮，明明，之类的狗狗名字，最后还是用了小光，因为我看着小明真的好出戏，好土hhhhh  
> 很喜欢这篇，祝大家嗑琴愉快！


End file.
